Rojo y Verde
by Monogat.su
Summary: Katsuki es el tutor-estudiante de la semana para 1-A, mientras revisaba el ensayo de cierta chica antropomórfica encontró algo hermoso y desconocido.


**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 _Personajes: Horikoshi Kohei_

 _Historia: Monogatsumi_

.

.

.

La clase del viernes acabó, con ello el fin de semana para los chicos del famoso 1-A había comenzado. Toda la semana la sintieron muy lenta y tranquila, sin peleas por tu vida o lucha contra villanos de cuchillas.

Todo estaba en completa calma.

Hasta que Eraser Head habló:

 **-Necesito sus tareas de fin de semana en mi escritorio en menos de tres minutos. -** Esa era una de las luchas más complicadas para la clase, incluso para chicos modelo como Iida y Yaoyorozu, ni hablar de Mina o Denki.

Pasados los tres minutos Aizawa contó los cuadernos en búsqueda de alguno que falte, justo como la semana pasada.

Tooru no puso su cuaderno de trabajo y le dejó un trabajo extra como castigo, dejando a la chica atrofiada toda la semana, al ver todos los cuadernos en orden miró con seriedad a sus alumnos y se dispuso a elegir al tutor o tutora de la semana.

Hace unos días con el fin de revisar menos las tareas y que sus alumnos fueran más equitativos y éticos entre sí, creó el trabajo _"tutor"_ , anteriormente al mostrarle la idea al director Nezu, éste no se mostró del todo favorable, pero le dio luz verde.

Ahora el marsupial estaba maravillado por como la situación con el 1-A cambió.

Antes los chicos y chicas, con todos los incidentes ocurridos en meses anteriores, habían desarrollado _"parejas de pelea"_ , Shota no encontraba para nada mala la idea, pero notó que ese comportamiento con el tiempo les afectaba de forma más negativa que positiva.

Se mostraban reacios a trabajar con otros compañeros o compañeras que no fueran su _"pareja"_ , habiendo algunas excepciones por supuesto.

Sin embargo, al dejar pasar las semanas, el trabajo _"tutor"_ estaba dando sus frutos.

De forma simple se elegía de por toda el aula el tema de un ensayo de no menos de cuatro páginas, con ello se les daba tres días para escribir del tema electo para entregarlo justo el día viernes. En fin de semana se les entregaban todos los cuadernos con los ensayos a un alumno para que escribiera una pequeña reseña o un punto de vista diferente de cada trabajo para que se familiarizaran con el resto.

Así se comprendía de forma más sensible lo que el "tutor de la semana" pensaba de sus compañeros, cabiendo destacar que la reseña era completamente secreta entre el alumno y el tutor, Aizawa sólo interfería cuando era necesario.

Y vaya que estaba dando sus frutos.

Ahora todos se sentían de forma más libre y amigable las prácticas de lucha y entrenamiento de parejas o individuales.

Utilizando una pequeña máquina entregada por el departamento de tecnología se elegía de forma aleatoria al _"tutor de la semana"_. Algunos se encontraban un poco nerviosos, ya que no querían trabajo extra para su valioso fin de semana, entre otros como los chicos modelo deseaban aparecer como elegidos.

La máquina eligió al número de lista impensable, haciendo que casi todos tragaran fuerte.

Nunca había aparecido el rubio explosivo como tutor, pero ya se les daba la idea.

 **-Bien Bakugo, llévatelos y léelos. -** El chico respondió con una muesca enfadada de afirmación. Pronto los chicos se fueron retirando con normalidad, haciendo que Katsuki tomara los dichosos ensayos con rabia y se fuera de camino a su casa.

 **...**

En la tranquilidad de su habitación el chico nitroglicerina dispuso a leer los estúpidos ensayos antes de irse a dormir. Encontrándose con ideas más retorcidas que las suyas y burlándose del completo descaro que tuvieron algunos de solo copiar párrafos al azar de internet, claramente señalando los reconocidos nombres de Kaminari y Ashido. No pudo reseñar de forma negativa a Deku, ya que extrañamente el chico de poder atrasado había explayado de forma buena su punto de vista.

Cuando ya estaba por irse a dormir, se dijo tomar un último cuaderno para leer. Tomando una libreta de tapa verde, encontró una idea de lo más interesante, en primer lugar, la vio como la más tonta que había leído ese día, pero con el pasar de los minutos cada recoveco de lectura adquiría un sentido cada vez más profundo.

Sin embargo, no fue eso que activó su punto curioso, fue otra cosa:

Fue un pequeño dibujo a trazos de un gato rubio al estilo _"chibi"_ con puntas en su pelo y de ojos rojos, en el dibujo parecía estar enojado mientras unas cuantas explosiones acompañaban al gatito a los lados, eso le perturbó un poco.

 **-¡¿Quién es el bastardo?! -** gritó buscando en la parte delantera del dichoso cuaderno verde, sin embargo no pudo más que boquear como un pez y mantenerse en silencio cuando leyó el nombre del dueño de la libreta.

Ciertamente no se esperaba algo así...

 _No de ella._

Un sentimiento nuevo hizo espacio en sus pensamientos.

 **...**

Mientras tanto Asui Tsuyu estuvo en vilo todo el fin de semana sin siquiera haberlo disfrutado con su familia, el tonto dibujo en su cuaderno de tutoría ni siquiera la dejó dormir.

Resulta que ella en su ocio le gustaba dibujar, sobre todo animales pequeños. Sin embargo, con todos los ataques a U.A. y cosas familiares no pudo practicar más.

Hasta éstos últimos días llenos de tranquilidad en su vida regresó a su hobbie, pero cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ya había dibujado a un gatito explosivo. No se podía engañar, había dibujado a Katsuki de forma inconsciente.

Con el pasar de los días ella había desarrollado cierta "afinidad" a su rubio compañero, y no sabía por qué.

Puede ser por sus ojos como el fuego, o su cabello de puntas que una vez pudo tocar en un entrenamiento mientras ella practicaba su camuflaje, descubrió que era realmente suave.

O también por su actitud extrañamente atractiva para ella.

Ahí estaba, _ese_ sonrojo suave _de nuevo_.

No creía estar enamorada por completo de Katsuki, pero esas mariposas en su estómago nunca las había sentido con ningún chico, ni siquiera con algún compañero de su antigua escuela.

Aplanando la sonrisa inconsciente que se estaba formando mientras pensaba en el chico explosivo siguió con su pequeña tarea, el dibujo de un pequeño pingüino en la esquino de su diario personal.

Sólo esperaba que el blondo no viera más de la cuenta.

 **...**

El lunes en la mañana todo 1-A estaba esperando con impaciencia sus respectivos cuadernos con reseñas del chico explosión.

Con la llegada del aludido Aizawa ordenó a los jóvenes ir a recoger su respectivo ensayo, y casualmente el dichoso libro verde de Asui estaba al final.

Tsuyu ya se esperaba lo peor, aunque los gritos de Bakugo no le molestan en absoluto la mirada de rabia que recaería sobre ella la haría desmayar, aunque al momento de tomar finalmente su libreta se encontró con una escena de lo más diferente:

Bakugo simplemente tomó el cuaderno y se lo dio mientras miraba hacia otro lado con algo que los enormes ojos de la chica rana juraban que era un pequeño, muy pequeño enrojecimiento, eso la mantuvo estática por unos segundos más de lo normal.

 **-Tu punto de vista, es razonable, rana. -** susurró aún sin verla a los ojos. Eso era algo que el pequeño corazón de la antropomórfica chica no esperaba, en absoluto. Haciendo que sus piernas temblaran cual gelatina que esperaba comer en su almuerzo.

Haciendo acopio de la fuerza mental que le había enseñado su amiga Habuko respondió con un pequeño temblor en su garganta:

 **-Discutámoslo luego, Bakugo-chan, kero.**

El chico se paralizó por un momento, pero cuando iba a decirle que se fuera al demonio Tsuyu ya se había retirado a su asiento, el no pudo ver como la azabache caminó de forma casi autómata.

Eso era algo nuevo, para ambos.

 **...**

Cuando Tsuyu finalmente llegó a su casa al atardecer, se tiró a su cama intentando retirar todo el cansancio y estrés que sufrió con las clases de Historia de la Profesora Nemuri.

De pronto el recuerdo del chico rubio llegó a su mente, haciéndola sonrojar con mucha más fuerza que antes. Ya no podía negar nada, aunque quisiera.

 _Está enamorada._

Tomó en su mochila el cuaderno que le ocasionó todo ese lío para ver una vez más al gatito, sin embargo, no lo encontró en ningún sitio de la libreta, cuando prácticamente le dio todas las vueltas a su útil vio una pequeña mancha con color rojo que era tapada por otra página. Rápidamente arregló la hoja.

Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el color del bolígrafo del dibujo, como el color de la sangre, como el color de los ojos de Katsuki.

Era un dibujo de unos pocos centímetros, hecho con pluma roja que aparentemente fue apretada muy fuerte.

Era una pequeña rana de ojos saltones, le recordaba a su dibujo favorito, _Keroppi_.

Sólo que estaba adornado con dos moños de cabello negro, justo como el peinado que ella llevó una vez debido al calor.

Un nuevo ataque pasó por su cansado corazón anfibio.

En otra parte, cierto rubio estaba saliendo de su habitación por pedido de su madre y en un diminuto rincón de su escritorio estaba pegado el dibujo de un gatito explosivo.

* * *

 **FIN DE LA LECTURA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **GLEN, ES PARA TI, ¡POR TU COMPUTADORA!**


End file.
